In many instances, it is desirable to enclose portions of a plurality of relatively rigid articles in a close relationship. In some instances, the close relationship permits relative movement between the relatively rigid articles and in other instances such relative movement is not permitted or at least is restrained. In one such instance, relative movement is permitted during the formation of a final product but is not permitted after the final product has been formed. Such instance relates to the provision of radiant heating for a driveway. In one system for providing such radiant heating, the radiant heating tubing is attached to a wire mesh as the radiant heating tubing is being placed over the wire mesh in a desired relationship. This attachment is accomplished using ties of various constructions which are wrapped around portions of the wire mesh and the radiant heating tubing. In some instances, where additional strength is required, conventional rebar is added to the wire mesh or the conventional rebar is used in place of the wire mesh. In either construction, conventional ties are used either to locate the conventional rebar or to attach the radiant heating tubing to the conventional rebar. In other types of construction wherein conventional rebar is used to strengthen a structure, such as those using cement or concrete, the pieces of conventional rebar are attached together using the conventional ties as or before they are moved into the desired location. While the conventional ties do function for their intended purpose, the workers who use them find them time consuming and bothersome. Therefore, there exists a need for a different system other than the use of the conventional ties.